Adventures of Ashachu
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: As stated, this is based on the comic The New Adventures of Ashachu by . I've changed a few scenes and completely removed some as well, as the comic, good as it was, got really, really fucking repetitive and after awhile, even boring. And in case you didn't read the warning in the summary, allow me to warn you again: the following story contains both straight and gay lemon, as well


**As stated, this is based on the comic The New Adventures of Ashachu by . I've changed a few scenes and completely removed some as well, as the comic, good as it was, got really, really fucking repetitive and after awhile, even boring. And in case you didn't read the warning in the summary, allow me to warn you again: the following story contains both straight and gay lemon, as well as pokephilia. If that's not a dealbreaker, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been an...odd week for Ash, to say the very least. There had really only been one odd event mind you, but that one odd event kinda tipped the scales of weirdness. Ash had woken up transformed into a Pikachu.

He could still speak to people and remembered who he was, but his body was that of a Pikachu, and he could understand the speech of pokemon now. Currently the group was on their way to the nearest town to try and get some help for the issue, but they had a bit of travelling to do in order to get there, and they needed to stop to rest occasionally.

It was during one of these rest stops that Ash and his Pikachu were walking together, exploring the forest next to the campsite. As they walked, they heard a sound in the distance. It was hard to place, so they followed the sound back to its source.

After a bit of walking, they saw the cause. A pair of Houndoom mating, rather aggressively, so aggressively in fact, that for the first few moments of watching, Ash and Pikachu were unsure if they were watching a rape, until the Houndoom female growled at him to go harder.

"Wow," Ash said, watching the rough fire type fucking and slowly getting hard, "They're really going at it, huh Pikachu?" Pikachu didn't answer though, as he had gotten curious about Ash's hard member as it stuck out straight, much bigger than the average Pikachu's.

Pikachu sniffed it first, then gave it a curious lick. Ash shudder at the feeling as Pikachu licked his tip again. Pikachu started to lift his head, only for Ash to grab it and push it back down, pushing his member into Pikachu's mouth, "Don't stop, keep going~" He groaned.

Pikachu was confused by this, but didn't want to disobey Ash, and continued licking Ash's cock as it pushed in and out of his mouth. "T-try sucking on it to~" Ash moaned, Pikachu obeying and beginning to suck on Ash's length as well.

Ash grunted, pushing Pikachu's head down to the base of his member and holding it there as he came. Pikachu squeaked in surprise as Ash's cum was pumped down his throat, not giving him any choice but to swallow it.

Ash pulled out with a satisfied sigh, "That was great," He said, grinning when he saw that Pikachu had gotten stiff as well, "How about I return the favor~" He said, lowering his head to Pikachu's cock and beginning to lick around the tip before taking it into his mouth and beginning to suck on it.

Pikachu moaned, "A-Ash~" He groaned at the unfamiliar pleasure, gripping Ash's head like Ash had held his and beginning to move his hips like Ash had as well. Ash smiled up at his starter pokemon, sucking harder as he bobbed his head along his cock, taking it into his throat.

Pikachu didn't last very long, cumming hard into Ash's mouth. Ash held it all, swallowing it and licking his lips. "You taste pretty good buddy~ wanna keep going?" He asked, Pikachu nodded as he breathed deeper.

Ash told Pikachu to get down on his fours. Pikachu got onto his fours, Ash getting behind him and lifting his tail out of the way. He grinned at the sight of his pokemon's tight, unused hole, lining himself up.

Some part of Ash knew that this might technically be very, very wrong. But hey, he was a pokemon right now wasn't he? Might as well enjoy it while he could. And besides, how could it be wrong off Pikachu liked it to?

Ash thrust forward, gripping Pikachu's hips and pulling them back as he penetrated the electric mouse pokemon. Pikachu cried out as Ash groaned, "Just relax Pikachu, it'll hurt at first, but it'll pass."

Pikachu nodded, his eyes squeezing tight as he tried to relax his body while Ash continued to thrust into him, pulling his hips back to push his cock deeper into Pikachu's tight ass.

Ash grinned when Pikachu started to moan, the pain subsiding as pleasure took over, and started to pick up the pace, thrusting harder into his pokemon as Pikachu began to move his hips back on his own, wanting to take Ash deeper into him.

Ash leaned forward, his hips slapping harder against Pikachu's ass as he reached around his waist and gripped Pikachu's member, stroking it with both hands as he thrust into him. Both of them moaned together, both getting closer.

Pikachu came first, crying out as his cock covered Ash's hands in cum and his walls clenched tightly around his cock. Ash grunted at the new tightness, thrusting in as deep as he could before he came, pumping his seed into Pikachu's ass.

The two pokemon sat together, panting as they recovered from their fun. "That was great Ash." Pikachu said, "You should've turned into a Pikachu sooner." He joked, Ash chuckling. "No kidding. Probably best to keep this between us for now, okay?"

Pikachu nodded, "Okay Ash. Let's head back to the others." Ash nodded, getting up and heading back to the others with Pikachu.

It didn't stay between them for very long though. Now that Ash had been made aware that playing with his pokemon was not only possible, but extremely fun, he could only last so long before he tried to again.

He waited until the others were busy, then snuck off with one of his pokeballs. When he got to somewhere more private, he let out his Phanpy, who looked curious as to why she had been let out if there was no battle.

All his pokemon had been made aware of Ash's strange change into a pokemon, so she wasn't confused by the sight of the hat wearing Pikachu before her, but the lustful expression on his face was a little odd.

"What are we doing Ash?" Phanpy asked, Pikachu smiling, "We're gonna have a little fun together Phanpy~" He said, going behind her and lowering his head. The elephant-like pokemon tried to turn her head to see what he was doing, but stopped when the pleasure started going through her.

Ash pushed his tongue in fast, stirring Phanpy's insides aggressively as she moaned and squirmed in front of him. "A-Ash~ that feels so good~" She groaned, getting wetter and wetter as he kept going. Ash ate her out rougher, loving the taste of her juices and the cute sounds of her moaning.

Ash moved his tongue faster, finding a sweet spot inside of Phanpy and attacking it with his tongue, making her cry out loudly, getting close fast. Ash's hands found the pokemon's clit and began to rub and pinch it, pushing her over the edge a few moments later.

She threw back her head, yelping loudly as her juices drenched Ash's face, and she panted for a moment as Ash moved to the front of her, "My turn~" He said, pushing his member into her mouth.

Phanpy licked along Ash's shaft, moving her head slowly along his head as she did. Ash moaned, placing a hand on the back of her head and moving it up and down. He thrust into her mouth, pushing into her throat.

Phanpy gagged slightly, but didn't ask Ash to stop, taking his length as he pushed it deeper into her throat. She sucked harder, pleased with the sound of Ash groaning in pleasure as he got closer.

After a few more minutes of this, Ash gripped Phanpy's head as he came, grunting as he unloaded into her mouth. Phanpy took as much as she could, some of it dripping down from her mouth as she swallowed the rest. "That was fun Ash!" She said. Ash nodded, "But we aren't done yet~"

Ash went behind her, lining his member up to her pussy as he held onto her hips. "This might hurt for a moment, but I know you'll love it~" Ash said, thrusting his hips forward. He wanted to get her passed the painful part as fast as possible, and broke her barrier immediately, causing her to scream out in pain.

As held still while Phanpy adjusted, beginning to move his hips again slowly when Phanpy gave him the okay. His pace didn't stay slow for long however; the thrill of taking his pokemon's virginity sending him into something of a lustful frenzy.

In no time at all he was slamming his entire length into Phanpy's pussy, Phanpy crying out with each thrust of her trainer. It still hurt because of how rough he was being, but Phanpy had started to like it, and pleaded to Ash to go faster.

Ash was happy to oblige, bucking his hips harder and faster. He hilted his cock inside of Phanpy, grunting as they both reached their peaks within seconds of each other, cumming in near unison with cries of bliss.

Ash pulled out of Phanpy slowly, both panting tiredly. "We have to do that again later~" Phanpy said with a smile. "I thought you'd say that." Ash said with a chuckle, "I'm sure we'll have time for another round before I get turned back to normal, but right now, I need to go get washed up."

Phanpy nodded, giving Ash a kiss before he went off. There was a river not too far away, and Ash was able to wash up inside of it. As he washed up though, he got the distinct feeling of being watched.

He disregarded it at first, but realized that his instincts had been correct when a Totodile jumped from the water in front of him, tackling him against the river bank and pinning him in place beneath him.

Pikachu was really starting to wish he had learned how to actually use a Pikachu's attacks, when he realized that this pokemon was not hear to eat or even really hurt him. The Totodile, he realized, was horny, having probably picked up on the smell of sex that Ash had been washing off and been driven into a state of lust.

The Totodile lined his member up to Ash's ass, biting down gently on his shoulder as he thrust into him hard. Ash cried out with how rough the pokemon entered him, holding onto the Totodile. Ash bucked his hips against the Totodile, wanting him to keep going.

The Totodile groaned, thrusting again as he pushed Ash against the riverbank more, keeping him pinned there as his cock continued to pump into his ass harder and harder, getting deeper into him each time.

Ash knew he was technically being raped at the moment, but frankly, he didn't care. It felt amazing and he wanting it harder. He purred this to the Totodile, who seemed to agree, slamming his cock harder into Ash's anus with each thrust as he continued to rail him against the river bank.

They kept it up for several minutes until the Totodile hilted himself inside of Ash. Ash groaned, then cried out when the Totodile came, coating his prostate in hot seed and pushing him over the edge into his own climax as well.

Ash panted as the Totodile pulled out, saying nothing as it retreated back into the water and swam off, having had his fun for the night. Ash pulled himself out of the water, got up, and began making his way back to camp.

On his way back though, he was interrupted by the sounds of moaning. They sounded almost desperate, and Ash followed them back to their source. What he found was a female Nidoran doing everything she could to try and please herself. But her being a four-legged creature made it a bit difficult.

"Need some help with that~?" Ash asked, having gotten hard from watching her. The Nidoran looked up at him. The thought of turning him down to keep her dignity crossed her mind, but she was too deep in her heat for it, and nodded.

Ash went over to her, giving her a gently kiss before pulling her to the ground. He positioned himself so his member was directly in front of her face while his head was between her legs. Understanding, the Nidoran opened her mouth and took Ash's cock as deep into it as she could.

Ash groaned, pushing his tongue into the Nidoran's pussy and beginning to each her out. Both moaned for several minutes as they pleased each other orally. The Nidoran reached her peak first, crying out as her juices washed over Ash's face. She held his head in place with her legs though, wanting him to keep going as she continued to suck his member.

Ash obliged, and the Nidoran reached her second peak in near unison with Ash, swallowing his seed as Ash licked her juices up eagerly. "Ready for the main event~?" Ash asked with a smile, getting up as the Nidoran got onto her fours.

She nodded, lowering her head and raising her hips up for him. Ash lined up to her sopping wet pussy, holding her hips and thrusting into her hard. The Nidoran cried out loudly, but quite clearly this wasn't her first time. It may as well have been for how tight she was though, Ash though as he forced his cock deeper into her tight pussy.

Ash eventually managed to get a steady pace going, but didn't want to hurt the Nidoran, so kept from going as hard as he could have. She didn't seem to mind though, moaning louder and louder as the pressure built up inside of her again. "G-gonna cum!" She shrieked, her body tensing up, and beginning to glow as it did.

Ash's jaw dropped when he realized that she was evolving around his cock. The feeling was indescribable, causing Ash to cum into her when she had finished evolving into a Nidorina. She looked back at him, "I hope you're not done yet~"

Ash took this as a challenge, giving her ass a hard smack as he started moving his hips again. He had to be a bit more wary of her spikes, but now that she'd evolved, he didn't need to worry about hurting her, and could pick up the pace.

In a matter of minutes Ash had hilted himself inside of the Nidorina and was slamming his entire length into her with each thrust. She had started moving her hips back for more, wanting to feel every inch of him.

After another ten minutes, they both screamed in bliss, cumming together hard. The Nidorina thanked him for helping her sate her heat, giving him a kiss and wandering off. Ash nodded, but realized that the sex had left him reeking of the their fun, and sighed as he turned back to go wash up again.

When he arrived, he had been planning to check and make sure there were no pokemon in the water this time, but he didn't need to. There was only one pokemon in the area, a male Squirtle, and he was in plain view.

Ash got the sense that he didn't know he was in plain view though, as the water type's eyes were shut in pleasure as he stroked himself with one hand, the other pumping aggressively into the hole in his shell below his tail.

When the Squirtle opened his eyes, he yelped in surprise at the sight of Ash standing there watching him with a stiff rod. He was clearly quite embarrassed to have beens seen, but with how close he had been, and seeing that Ash was interested, he figured he may as well go for it.

"W-well, you just gonna watch~?" He asked, trying and succeeding in being seductive. Ash didn't need to hear any more, rushing over to the Squirtle and kissing him hard, lining his member up to hole the Squirtle's fingers had been probing and thrusting into the pokemon's ass.

The Squirtle moaned, his member rubbing against Ash's body as he thrust into the water type, grunting at how tight he was. Less so than Pikachu, but still tight enough to grip his cock pleasingly.

As Ash thrust into the Squirtle, he was tilted back so he was laying on his shell, making him look and indeed feel quite helpless. Ash didn't help him right himself though, as it was quite clear that the Squirtle enjoyed being taken so roughly and so helplessly.

The Squirtle's tongue was lulling out in bliss in a matter of minutes as Ash's cock pumped into him aggressively, using him like a stress toy. The Squirtle cried out as he came, his ass gripping Ash's cock hard and pushing him over the edge as well.

The Squirtle passed out in a daze from the fun, and Ash got into the water to wash himself off. As he washed himself, Ash became aware of two things, one after the other. The first was a movement in the bushes nearby, and a low sound of moaning. Before he could investigate though, another sound caught his attention as a Charmander stepped out of the bushes behind him.

"Hey." The Charmander said, looking over Ash and the blacked out Squirtle. "What'd you do?" He questioned. Ash got out of the water, "It's okay, we just had a little fun together~" He said with a wink, causing the fire type to blush.

Ash looked the Charmander over, grinning, "you want a turn to~?" He asked, "You seem like a top to me~" He said, getting on his fours and lifting his tail to show off his tight little hole for the fire type.

The Charmander looked over at the Squirtle, a friend of his actually. If he hadn't actually hurt him, than the Charmander figured he didn't have any reason to distrust this strange hat-wearing Pikachu, and the sight of the Squirtle's current state, passed out with cum leaking from his hole, was getting the Charmander hot, pun only slightly intended.

The Charmander gripped Ash's hips, his claws digging into his fur and skin just enough to give Ash a thrill as the fire type lined up to his ass. "I can take it as rough as you can give it~" Ash purred, moaning loudly as the Charmander thrust forward into him roughly.

The Charmander grunted, having underestimated how tight Ash would be. He didn't slow though, and if anything the Charmander took Ash's tightness as a challenge and started thrusting harder into him, forcing his cock deeper and deeper into Ash's tight anus, stretching him out as his cock pushed deeper into him.

Ash screamed out in pleasure when the Charmander's cock hit his prostate, clenching tightly around him as he came. The Charmander grunted, but didn't stop, thrusting even harder to compensate for the extra tightness as he hit Ash's prostate harder and harder with each thrust, abusing his button until they both came together, groaning loudly together as Ash's ass was filled with warm seed.

The Charmander pulled out, panting as he went over to his friend. He shook the Squirtle awake, and they both thanked Ash for the fun before they left the area. Ash thanked them back, then turned to the bushes where the first sound he had heard came from.

"Why don't you come on out and we settle his peacefully huh?" Ash asked. For a moment, nothing. Then Meowth, Team Rocket's Meowth, stepped out of the bushes. The feline pokemon had been supposed to be scouting out Ash and his pokemon so they could steal them, but seeing Ash's fun with the Squirtle and Charmander had gotten him understandably distracted.

He tried to hide it, but Ash could see that Meowth was hard, and may have even been touching himself as he watched Ash. This thought should have freaked him out, but if anything, it got him excited for reasons he couldn't explain.

"How about a truce for tonight okay?" Ash asked, moving forward and rubbing Meowth's cock. Meowth shuddered, "I-I don't know about this.." He said, Ash lowering to his knees, "You know you want to~" He purred, wrapping his lips around Meowth's member.

Meowth moaned, holding Ash's head as he began to bob it along his member, his tongue swirling around its length as he did. Meowth gripped Ash's head as Ash began to deep-throat him, moaning in pleasure as Ash's fingers moved around his waist and prodded at his ass teasingly.

Meowth groaned and squirmed, bucking his hips hard a few more times before cumming into Ash's mouth. Ash took it all, swallowing with a smile. Ash stood back up, kissing Meowth so he could taste his own seed. He moved his hips forward, his member lining up to Meowth's ass.

Ash gripped Meowth's hips, picking him up slightly as he pushed into the feline pokemon's ass, grunting at the tightness. Meowth held onto Ash's shoulders, moaning as he bucked his hips, helping push Ash deeper into him.

Ash thrust up into Meowth's tight, warm ass, "Fuck, we should have called a truce sooner~" He moaned as Meowth bounced on his cock, pushing it deeper into him. Meowth blushed deeply, his legs holding onto Ash as well to help him move his hips.

Ash came first, unloading several shots of warm seed into Meowth's anus with a low groan. Meowth cried out at the feeling of it though, as it was more intense than he was used to experiencing.

Ash pulled out of Meowth with a shudder, laying down on his back, "Your turn~" He said with a grin. Meowth nodded, "R-right.." He said, getting down and lowering his head to Ash's member, licking along its length with his rough tongue before taking it inside of his mouth.

Ash moaned, placing both hands on Meowth's head and pushing it down on his cock. Meowth gagged slightly as Ash forced his cock into his throat, struggling to take it all at once. After a few moments, he managed to get used to it and bobbed his head up and down his length, his soft paws rubbing Ash's balls gently to help him cum faster.

Ash grunted, reaching his peak only a few moments later and cumming hard into Meowth's mouth. Meowth struggled to hold it all in, managing to swallow most of it as the rest dripped down his chin. Ash grinned up at him, spreading his legs and moving his tail so Meowth could easily get to his ass.

Meowth lined up and thrust in with a groan. The saliva on his member made it easier to push in, not to mention the cum from the Charmander still lubricating Ash's hole, and Meowth was pumping into Ash's ass at a rough, steady pace.

Meowth didn't last much longer than Ash had, cumming only a few minutes after hilting himself inside of Ash's tight hole. Ash cried out, cumming a second time from being filled with even more cum.

The two pokemon sat together, panting. "Promise not to tell Jessie or James about this?" Meowth asked him. Ash nodded, "So long as you don't tell Brock or Misty about it." He said, giving Meowth another kiss before the feline got up and headed off.

Ash sat there awhile longer. He hadn't realized how long he had been away from camp until he looked up and saw the moon above him, night having fallen at some point while he hadn't been paying attention. Ash got washed up one last time and made his way back to camp to sleep.

He was up and horny again the next day though, and the moment the group stopped to form camp again, he immediately rushed off, bringing one of his pokeballs so he could have some fun with a certain pokemon.

When he was far enough away from the others, Ash let out his Bayleef. She smiled excitedly at this, as she always did whenever Ash let her out. She tackled Ash in a hug as she always did, though this time, Ash held her head and kissed her.

Bayleef was shocked by this, but wasn't about to question it, kissing him back eagerly. They broke the kiss after several moments to breath, "I know you've always kinda had a thing for me," Ash admitted, "So, since I've started having some fun with pokemon, I thought it was only right to play with you to~"

Bayleef smiled, "Oh thank you Ash!" She said, kissing him again. She could feel his hard member rubbing against her hind leg, and dropped her hips down hard, pushing Ash's member into her pussy.

Ash grunted, as the weight of the pokemon compared to his as a Pikachu made it hurt a bit as she bucked her hips against him, groaning in pleasure as she did. She knew it might hurt, but she couldn't stop herself. It felt to good to finally be doing this with Ash, she needed as much as she could get.

Bayleef let out her vines, reaching around under Ash's body with them and prodding his ass. Ash squirmed, thrusting up into Bayleef in time with her movements, then yelped when Bayleef forced her vines inside of his ass, pumping them in roughly as she bucked her hips against his, taking his entire cock into her with each movement.

They both moaned, keeping at it for several minutes. Bayleef came hard after only a few more minutes, but didn't stop, refusing to. She wanted to feel Ash's cum filling her, and she wanted it as soon as possible.

Ash granted that wish after another ten minutes of her hard riding him. Ash groaned, reaching his peak and unloading his warm seed into her. Bayleef threw back her head and cried out as she came again, panting as she got off of Ash.

"That..was...amazing~" Bayleef panted. Ash nodded, "Maybe we'll do it again some time~" He purred, Bayleef pouting at his teasing. Ash chuckled, giving her another kiss before heading off to find a wild pokemon to have fun with.

What he found first was a Pichu. Ash grinned mischievously upon seeing the pre-evolution, getting excited by the thought of breaking the younger pokemon in. He stepped forward, greeting the Pichu.

"Hello." The Pichu said cheerfully, "Do you want to play?" He asked, his tail swishing excitedly. Ash nodded, "I do, I've even got a special game in mind~" He said, his member getting hard as he did so.

The Pichu tilted his head curiously, "How do we play?" He asked. "We start like this," Ash said, taking the Pichu's small, soft paws and moving them to his member, "Grip it as tight as you can and move your hands up and down." Ash instructed.

The Pichu nodded, gripping Ash's member and stroking him slowly. Ash moaned, loving how it felt. There was something instinctively pleasing about playing with the innocent Pichu, especially with how interested in it he seemed to be.

When Ash started to leak pre-cum, he instructed the Pichu to lick it. The Pichu did so, and looked up at Ash, "It tastes good!" he said happily. Ash smiled, "You want more~?" He asked, the Pichu nodded.

Ash grabbed the Pichu's head, forcing it down hard on his member. The Pichu gagged as Ash's cock, very large for the pre-evolution, was forced into his throat. Ash moaned, loving how warm and wet the Pichu's mouth and throat was. He held the Pichu's head in place as he thrust his hips forward, fucking the smaller pokemon's throat.

After several minutes of this, Ash grunted as he reached his peak, cumming and filling the Pichu's throat with cum. The Pichu coughed and sputtered, but still seemed to love the taste of Ash's cum, and swallowed it happily.

"There's still more to the game though," Ash said with a grin, getting behind the Pichu and telling him to lift his tail. The Pichu did so, and Ash held onto the Pichu's hips as he lined his member up to his ass, "This might hurt a bit at first, but try and hold out through it~" he said.

The Pichu nodded, then screamed out in surprise and pain when Ash thrust forward, penetrating his ass and claiming his cute little rump's virginity. "I warned you it would hurt at first," Ash said, "Just relax~"

Ash had no intention of stopped, nor of slowing down. The Pichu's ass was too pleasingly tight not to fuck as roughly as he could, holding the smaller pokemon against him as he put all his strength into thrusting deeper into him.

The Pichu continued to try out and whimper from the roughness, his ass being stretched apart by Ash's bigger cock as it hilted inside of him and slammed in harder with each thrust, hitting deeper each time.

The Pichu's cries of pain only turned to those of pleasure when Ash hit his prostate. The Pichu's body instantly tightened up around him, and he grunted as he assaulted the spot with his cock harder, abusing the little pokemon's button until they both came, screaming out in pleasure as they did.

Ash pulled out of the Pichu, who was now laying in something of a pain/pleasure stubbur in front of him. Ash chuckled, wondering off again to find another source of fun if he could, wanting at least one more round before he returned to camp.

So imagine his surprise when he found none other than Mewtwo in a clearing in the forest. "Mewtwo!?" Ash questioned. The legendary psychic pokemon looked over to him, 'Hello Ash.' He greeted telepathically, recognizing his mind and seeming unsurprised by his being a pokemon.

"What are you doing out here?" Ash questioned. Mewtwo sighed, 'I took a little time away from my home with the clone pokemon. I...I was lonely...the clone pokemon all love and respect me sure, but I wanted..I don't know. I see them mate on occasion, but I couldn't exactly join them. They all have a match, but I just..don't. I'm the only one of my kind..'

Ash frowned, walking over to Ash, "That's no reason not to try, just because you're not the same kind of pokemon doesn't mean you can't have fun with them." 'Are you sure of this?' Mewtwo questioned.

Ash nodded, "Of course. Here, let me show you~" Ash lowered his head, finding and rubbing Mewtwo's member. Soon it grew stiff, his size and thickness would have been intimidating to Ash even if he were in his human body, but Ash wasn't about to stop now, and began to lick along his length.

Mewtwo moaned as Ash began to lick, then began to suck, on his member. 'Ash~' Mewtwo moaned, not used to this kind of pleasure, 'More, please~' Ash was happy to give, and bobbed his head along Mewtwo's cock, deep-throating as much of it as he could and stroking the remaining few inches with his paws.

Mewtwo moaned, loving the feeling. After a few minutes of Ash working him over, Mewtwo grabbed his head, pushing it as far down on his cock as he could and cumming hard down his throat. Ash tried to swallow it all, but it was just to much, and some ended up spilling out.

Mewtwo didn't seem to mind though, just panting happily. Ash could see he was still hard though, and grinned as he got on his fours, lifting his tail, "Wanna try it in here~?" He questioned, wiggling his hips enticingly.

'I don't know..wouldn't it hurt you?' Mewtwo questioned. Ash shrugged, "I can take it, come on, you know you want it~" he purred, reaching back and giving his ass a smack, winking at the psychic type.

Mewtwo gave in, lining his member up and holding Ash in place with psychic as he thrust forward, pushing into his ass. Ash grit his teeth, as Mewtwo's cock really was huge in comparison to Ash's current body, and it would take some doing to get it more than a few inches in.

Mewtwo's psychic power helped though, pulling Ash's hips back hard as Mewtwo thrust forward, moaning loudly as he forced his cock deeper and deeper into Ash's ass, his walls gripping his shaft tightly as an intense mix of pain and pleasure filled Ash's body. He hadn't even been able to take Mewtwo's entire length down his throat, but as he kept going, he came to the frightening realization that Mewtwo wanted to hilt himself in his ass.

It didn't feel right to tell him to stop, so Ash just kept gritting his teeth and gripping the ground as Mewtwo railed his ass, which would surely be sore for days in not weeks after this.

After nearly an hour of rough, hard thrusting, during which Ash came twice from the overwhelming sensation alone, Mewtwo managed to hilt his entire cock inside of Ash. He then came immediately afterwards, completely filling Ash's anus to the brim with seed, leaving a large amount of excess cum to spill out as Mewtwo pulled out.

Needless to say, Ash had cum as well, and was unconscious in the slowly forming pool of he and Mewtwo's cum.

It was later when Ash woke. By the time he got himself washed off and got back to camp, everyone was asleep. But Ash, now that he'd rested, wanted a little more fun before bed, and decided to go to Misty's tent.

It was warm out, so Misty didn't have a blanket on and was only sleeping in her underwear. Ash grinned, carefully removing her panties and licking his lips at the sight of her pussy. He pushed her legs apart, pausing when Misty almost woke, and lowered his head, licking her slit.

Misty moaned softly in her sleep, getting louder the deeper and more rigorously Ash ate her out. Soon Misty was bordering on waking, though for a few moments she thought she was still asleep and just dreaming. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd dreamt of Ash pleasing her. ''

She reached forward, pushing Ash's face against her pussy as she cried out his name, cumming hard and drenching his face in her sweet tasting juices, which Ash immediately licked from his face.

Misty panted, returning fully to lucidity and realizing that this was actually happening. She blushed deeply, "Ash, we shouldn't do this, not while you're a pokemon." "Why not?" Ash questioned, "People and pokemon have fun together all the time, and besides, for all we know, I could be like this forever."

Both of those points were true, Misty realized, and try as she might, she could think of no argument against it. They both wanted it, so why not?

Ash moved over so he was right by her face, and Misty leaned forward, taking his member into her mouth. Ash moaned and held onto Misty's head as she sucked his member, bobbing her head and taking his entire length into her throat. It was much easier with him in this form, and she was able to curl her entire tongue along his shaft.

Ash grunted, thrusting into her mouth for a few more moments before reaching his peak and cumming into her mouth. Misty held it all in, swallowing, "Not bad~" She said with a smile, spreading her legs for him.

Ash got between them with a smile, lining his member up to her pussy and thrusting in. misty was still tight enough that despite the size difference, both of them moaned loudly in pleasure, though his being smaller than normal made it easier for him to thrust rougher into Misty without hurting her, which they both liked.

Ash held tightly onto Misty's hips, thrusting forward faster and harder into her as she bucked her hips against him. They both started to get close again when Ash hilted himself inside of her, the sound of their hips slapping together getting louder as Ash slammed his entire length into Misty with each thrust of his hips.

Ash reached his peak just an instant before Misty did, and both came with a loud cry that probably woke one or two of the others. They didn't care at the moment though, as they laid together happily. Ash moved over so he could kiss her affectionately before they both fell asleep holding onto each other, excited for what other adventures he would have in his new form.

* * *

 **And that's it for now. Like I said, I had to cut one or two things for redundancy's sake, but I still think it turned out well. Do you agree, or do you think I should have kept things closer to how they were in the original comic? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
